Closed Doors
by captainkodak1
Summary: Mr. P comes home to a dark house.  He hears giggling coming from Kim's room.


**Closed Doors**

Mr. Possible pulled his car into the driveway of his home. It had been a long day, but he had made it home before Anne. Anne was still at the hospital because she had late rounds. He was going to surprise her being home.

As he got out of his car he noticed Ron's scooter in the drive. His brow furrowed. That meant Kim and Ron were in the house alone. The boy's were spending the night with a friend. His blood pressure rose a couple of points. "Hmmmm… it might be time to give Ronald another tour of the capsule development and construction bay." Dr. Possible set down his bag and unlocked the door. The first thing he noticed was how quiet the house was. He reached back, grabbing his bag and stepped quietly into his home. The first floor was dark as the only lights on were in the kitchen and dining room. "Kim and Ron better be…."

He set his bag down and closed the door. He glanced into the living room and saw no lights. He strode over to the door to the room and glanced in. Even in the dim light of early evening, he could tell that the room was empty. He turned to look over in the dining room. The remains of a dinner for two lay on the table. Mr. Possible stepped over to the table and examined the leftovers. "Chinese? Ron may be rough around the edges in many areas but he is a premier cook. I hope they left some of the rest of us." He glanced into the kitchen and saw a number of covered pans. The aroma of the warmed food came to his nose. 'Good boy!'

A solid thud came from upstairs and a faint giggle was heard.

His blood pressure went up another couple of points as he quietly climbed the stairs to Kim's loft room.

He reached the trapdoor to her room and he paused as he heard Kim laugh.

"Ron, you are such a bad boy." Kim said in a voice that Dr. Possible recognized as similar to one of her mother's. Then he thought of what her mother did when she talked like that and his pressure went up another couple of points. His breathing started to increase.

"Hmmm, Kimmie you are such a bad girl, you need to stay still." Ron's voice countered.

A squeaking noise came to Mr. Possible's ears. He shut his eyes and thought 'what is that noise?' Then he recognized it. It is KIM'S BED! It was the springs and mattress to Kim's bed. Someone or ones were bouncing on her bed.

"MMMMmmmmm" moaned Kim. "That …that's goooodddd"

"Here I come again KP, let me fit it right in there."

"MMMmmmmoohhhhhhh" Kim moaned again.

"OH Ron it is so smooth, soo goooddd"

Mr. Possibles heart spoke up now sending a message to his brain. In a voice sounding very much like Scotty's the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise. "Captain, this engine she can't take much more." His breathing increased.

The bed squecking sounds came even faster.

"more more more Ron I want more."

"KP if you don't stay still I can't get it in"

Mr. Possible's brain went "RED ALERT, RED ALERT!" His vision reddened, steam almost seemed to appear from his ears.

His shoulder hit the trap door and he sprang into the room as it slammed open.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSI…."

"eeeekkkk DADDY!" squecked Kim.

"ahhhh, Please Mr. Possible no BLACK HOLE" pleaded Ron.

Mr. Possible stood there and surveyed the room. His brain attempted to accept the scene that lay before him. His eyes took in what he was seeing. They sent a message to his brain.

"HOUSTON, we have a problem!"

There before him was his Kimmie cub, his little girl, his precious innocent little girl with her boyfriend. Ron was one of the few boys he trusted with Kim. The two teens had traveled the world several times, staying together in closer quarters than he ever really wanted to think about.

There before him was a scene he could not comprehend. His breathing increased and his heart nearly jumped from his chest. There was Kim, fully clothed, sitting on her bed slowing stopping bouncing. A small table was beside her bed; on the other side of the table was Ron, fully clothed. A piece of what appeared to be chocolate cake was on the table. Ron had a fork in his hand and on the fork was a small piece of cake which he was apparently feeding to Kim.

"What are… I heard…wha…." Mr. Possible stammered.

"DADDY were you listening at my door?" Kim asked.

"I…ahh…I …yi .yi. yi….I am in so much trouble." Mr. Possible moaned.

"I need to sit down."

He grabbed Kim's computer chair and sat down. Kim jumped to his side.

"Daddy? Ron, get Dad some water."

Ron spun and headed for her bath and returned with a cup of water. Mr. Possible took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Ronald, Ok Kimmie cub. Care to explain? "

"Ron fixed me a special cake for Valentine's day. That cook at the school in Japan, Nooni, sent him the recipe. She wanted him to fix it for his girlfriend. Oh, daddy you have to taste it"

Kim licked her lips and moaned. "Oh daddy it is soooo ggooodd. It's got lot's of chocolate and cherries and just a little bit of mint." Kim's eyes glazed over and she gave a little shudder.

Mr. Possible stared at his daughter's reaction to the cake. He remembered his wife's reaction to some cake of that same type right about 8 months before Kim met Ron at playschool. He leaned over to glare at Ron.

"Eeeepp, I am so dead." Ron whispered.

"Ahem, yes." A thought came to Mr. Possible's mind.

"Kim, I would like to talk to Ron just a moment. Will you go downstairs just a moment?"

"Daddy?" squeaked Kim looking over at her boyfriend who had turned white by now.

"Just go downstairs a moment. I will call you when we are through." Mr. Possible ordered.

Ron nodded to Kim as she went down stairs.

"Now, Ronald, let's have a little heart to heart talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim waited at the bottom of the stairs. She could hear the mumbling of the two men of her life coming from her room. The conversation went on for a number of minutes.

"Kimmie-cub you can come up now." Her father called.

Her father was coming down the stairs with the remaining pieces of the cake.

"Kimmie, I gave Ron some money so the two of you can go to a movie. I called his parents for permission and they invited you to stay at their house tonight. Go pack you a bag and run on. Your mother will be coming home soon and Ronald offered the rest of your dinner and the cake for your mother and I."

Kim noticed her father smiling so she was not going to question what he was saying. She ran up the stairs to see Ron standing there with two 20's and a 10 in his hand.

"Ron?"

"Don't ask, and I won't tell KP." Ron said nervously. "Let's just ace this place. I tell you this. Your dad mentioned something to the effect that the last time your mother had some cake like I fixed you was about 8 months before we met."

"That would mean…." Kim's face turned brilliant red. "TMI, RON, TMI."

Kim packed her bag quickly and grabbed her coat. Ron was waiting for her at the door when her mother walked in.

"Kimmie, where are you going?" she asked.

Before Kim could answer Mr. Possible spoke from the kitchen.

"The Stoppable's called and invited her over for the night. Kim and Ron are going to a movie then going there. Ron has fixed a wonderful meal here and some chocolate cake with mint and cherries. He made enough for us too."

Kim watched as her mom's eyes widened as she turned to stare at Kim.

"She's like her mother, before you ask." Mr. Possible said with a smile. "But nothing happened"

Both teens turned vivid red.

"Let's go Ron!" Kim whispered.

"With ya KP!" Ron added.

Kim turned as she pulled the door closed. Her mother had walked over to her father grabbed onto his tie.

"You know what happened last time you gave me cake like that.!" She said huskily.

Mr. Possible's eyebrows went up. "rowr!"

Kim quickly closed the door, grabbed Ron's arm and headed for his scooter.

"Don't ask. I won't tell" She said as Ron turned to her.

"I might be scarred for life." Kim shuddered, thinking of her parents acting like that.

Kim Possible and the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fic.

The name of the lunch lady was borrowed from my pal Matt3671. Hope you liked my take on the story dude.


End file.
